Fourty Things That Could Happen
by Railey
Summary: A little clash between Inuyasha and Fruits Basket. A list of 40 things that could happen if they became one universe for a bit. And for the record I don't remember writing this... O.o Drabble


**_What would happen if Fruits Basket clashed with Inuyasha?_**

1 Kyo and Inuyasha would probably have a fight to see who was the stronger one.

2 Miroku would have a welt the size of Sango's fist for hitting on poor Tohru.

3 Kagome would have to explain everything to Yuki since he's the only sane one (relatively)

4 Shigure and Miroku would argue over the most beautiful village girls.

5 Shigure and Miroku would have welts from Sango and Hatori.

6 Hatori and Sango would apologize for their partners perverted ness and for hitting the wrong person.(lol he he…)

7 Kagome would have to Osuwari Inuyasha and Tohru would franticly try to calm down Kyo

8 Kyo would snap at her and almost make her cry

9Yuki would join the Brawl and beat the crap outta Kyo for making Tohru cry

10 Kagura would show up and demand the shikon jewel shards for Naraku

11 The other Kagura(boar) would show up and argue with the wind worker about their names

12 Sesshoumaru would show up and try, yet again, to steal the Tessaiga

13 The brothers would get into a brawl

14 Kyo and Yuki stare in astonishment as the fighting increases

15 Rin would come with Jaken and Kagome would Osuwari Inu for 16 almost hitting Rin

17 Sesshoumaru would leave and Rin would skip obediently behind him

18 Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would leave without a scratch

19 Kyo and Yuki would stare in astonishment as they walk away

20 Jakotsu and Aayame would show up and admire and compliment the other on their fashion sense

21 Kirara would fall helplessly in love with Kyo after Tohru hugged him by accident after falling over a cowering Shippo from Inu and Sesshy's fight

22 Kagura would hiss at Kirara for taking her man

23 Kikyo would show up kiss Inu on the cheek and leave after giving him information

24 Shippo would cower in Tohru's arms as Kagome and Inuyasha fight

25 Kagome would cry, forgetting everyone else in the area

26 Aayame and Shigure would comfort her and lecture Inu much like they do to Kyo and Yuki while Inu's mouth hangs open in disbelief

27 Kagome would hug Aayame in thanks first and turn him into a snake

28 Aayame would 'accidentally' slide in the back of her shirt and Inuyasha would draw his claws and throw around colourful threats involving painful deaths, murder, slitting of throats, and a string of playful curses

29 Kyo and Yuki would stare again at Inuyasha, along with everybody except Sango and Hatori who are too busy exchanging stories to care, or they're ignoring them…

30 Kagome would calmly SIT Inuyasha and peal Aayame from her shirt, however uncomfortable that was, and talk to him like she would Kouga

31 Tohru, her friends, Yuki and Kyo all stare, realizing she has had loads of practice with jealous hanyos and strange, forward men

32 Inuyasha would be mad again after climbing out of his hole

33 Kagome and Inu would fight again… until Aayame, Kagura and Kyo changed back

34 Inu pulled Kagome to him, shielding her eyes, Yuki shielded Tohru's eyes who Tohru shielded Shippo's who shielded Kirara's eyes, Hatori instructed Mirokuslightly banged up to shield his own and Sango's, Sango covered his eyes her self knowing the lecher

35 All would be normal again while Inu suggested they make camp

36 Tohru opened their house to them, much to Kyo's dismay and Shigure pleasure

37 Inu sulks on roof with Kyo and they discuss how they don't understand women, how difficult rivals are and so on, not realizing it

38 Miroku, Aayame and Shigure and slapped more times that countable by Sango for hitting on "poor innocent girls" Tohru…

39 Yuki sits in room rubbing his head thinking out loud to Jakotsu who gives him encouragement and advice on women just to keep in the boys presence

40 Naraku shows up at the Sohma main house and talks about evil plans to the head of the clan, both complaining about worthless servants who never do the right thing and leave the job unfinished

**_One weird day was spent with two different worlds and the animation looked really funny together_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Railey: oO… There's something wrong with me… Seriously wrong… Anyone know a good psychologist?

This thing kept bugging me a few months back and I decided to finish it. Like? Hate? You know what I don't really care because this piece was one hell of a Drabble!


End file.
